Music #1- "Solo Melody"
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: Whoa... these fics will be long, and dark. ^_^;; Kensuke, guys! Set to Phantom of the Opera in a way... Also has Taito. Daisuke has a hidden talent and doesn't know it... but will an infatuated Emperor create a mastermind plan to bring it out in the o


Music #1- "Solo Melody"  
  
By Kay  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em- neither Digimon or Phantom of the Opera. But I DO own Daisuke! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!! ::beats off all the Dai-kun fans with a stick:: GAH! HELP!  
  
Daisuke: ::grins wickedly:: Nah, this is to much fun.  
  
Author's Notes: It's a Kensuke! WAH! Set to "Phantom of the Opera" music. This is the first of three or four parts... ::sighs:: Looong ones. This'll also have Taito, Jyoushiro, ect in it. It'll be dark. Lots of singing. Lots of dark romance stuff. ^_^ Kensuke fans, next part has a lot more, trust me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Music #1- "Solo Melody"  
  
  
"Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye"  
  
The gentle and beautiful voice filled throughout the large silent music hall of Odaiba, the dark wood resonating softly with the brilliant sound. The crowds, the usually screaming and cheering hordes of teenagers, were quiet and fixed on the music with a rapture hard to find in the world in these times. Awe and the implications of crying filled part of the room as the young blonde on the stage continued in perfect pitch.  
  
"Remember me  
Once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try"  
  
Yamato "Matt" Ishida smiled briefly in a rare moment at the captured audience as he sang, pleased that his new version of "Think Of Me" had done just what he thought it would. While he knew his voice was not that of opera, the new version was easier for him to sing, with different pitches, although the same underlying beauty was strewn through it. For once those opera tapes his Dad listened to actually did something for him.  
  
As he sang more sweetly into the microphone, his eyes sought out on person in the room and his eyes glowed with pleasure.  
  
"When you find  
That once again you long to take your  
heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me"  
  
Taichi Kamiya locked onto the gaze, his own eyes brightening with unshed tears and a giant smile widely spread across his tanned face. Standing to the side, he refused to break the connection as his friend continued. The connection warmed his heart as he remembered the words his boyfriend and whispered to him backstage.  
  
'This is for you, though I hope I'm *always* on your mind.'  
  
These sweet words running through his mind, he let the music flow over him. Damn, his boyfriend could sing. And the thought that he could have snared such a perfect creature, with an angel's voice, amazed him to no end.  
  
"We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me  
  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the things  
Which have might have been"  
  
The other Digidestined didn't bother to roll their eyes at Taichi's lovesick expression as Matt singed louder, but did look on in amusement as they stared at each other dreamily.  
  
"They get worse every time," Takeru muttered with a tiny smile creeping over his face. Next to him, Hikari giggled and glanced at her brother.  
  
"Got that right."  
  
Jyou glanced at the two boys, one on stage and the other standing with them looking at him, and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Hmm... I wonder if they'll move at all until the end of the concert."  
  
"Not a chance," Koushiro said dryly, glancing at the blue haired boy and then taking his hand and squeezing it gently. The red haired genius's lips curved into a shy smile. "I know I won't stop looking at you," he murmered to Jyou, who blushed immeadiatly and looked down at the floor as he mumbled something intelligable. Koushiro's dark eyes seemed to laugh softly at his own boyfriend.  
  
The two couples were totally lost in each other just as much as the people surrounding them were lost in the music.  
  
"Think of me  
Think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
  
Imagine me  
Trying to hard  
To put you from my mind  
  
Recall those days  
Look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
  
There will never be a day I won't think of you"  
  
From the back of the group, a single person watched silently as the others enjoyed themselves and the music. Although the beautiful melody rolled through him with a passion, almost bringing tears to his eyes that he struggled to keep in, he refused to join the happiness the others were feeling. Couldn't they see the pain that came with the words of this song?  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to keep back the tears dying to come. Couldn't they see this song was for someone who was giving it all up for love? Even if it wasn't their own love. Couldn't they see it...  
  
Well, maybe it was just him. It would be with his luck; with his life. In the end, he just hoped no one would notice his quietness. He glanced at Hikari, who was just as indifferent as the others, and quickly looked back before she could see his face. That was the last thing he wanted, definatly. Then she would think he was an idiot- or worse, weird. The idea was enough to terrify and panic him, as he straighened abruptly and blushed.  
  
'Jeez, it's just a stupid song!' he berated himself.  
  
Daisuke attempted to put on a brave, unaffected front as the music came again.  
  
"We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But please promise you that sometimes  
You will think  
Of me"  
  
As Yamato carried out the last line until it echoed loudly and majestically against the walls, the crowd erupted into cheers and applause, screams of "Bravo!" and "Oh my God!" filling the air. The blonde teen himself merely kept his eyes trained on the same form he'd had them all evening.  
  
Taichi was quickly wiping away tears, trying to turn from the others as they laughed.  
  
"It's a losing battle, Tai," Takeru informed him with a grin. "Don't worry- I won't make fun of you."  
  
Hikari's eyes twinkled. "I will though!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the last person cleared the room except for the Digidestined, Tai let out a large whoop of joy and lassoed his grinning boyfriend around the neck with his arms. Yamato laughed and swung him around slightly before kissing him.  
  
"Something tells me you're glad to see me," he said teasingly as they parted. Tai gave a groan and rolled his eyes heavenward.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Jyou cleared his throat, and without thinking wrapped his arm around Koushiro's slight shoulders. "Or at least he liked your song. It was really good," he added. Koushiro relaxed into the warm embrace from behind and nodded with a confident smile.  
  
"It was extremely well done."  
  
Sora and Mimi echoed this as Takeru went up to his older brother and gently pushed Tai away with a teasing grin. The younger blonde, who was beginning to look very much like his brother, looked up into the blue eyes mirroring his own. "You did great, bro. Although I have to say I prefer your harmonica to your opera." He was rewarded by his joke with a playful swat to the arm.  
  
"Oh be quiet," Yamato grinned. "Now let me get back to kissing my boyfriend in peace."  
  
"I like that idea," Taichi said mischieviously.  
  
"You would," Hikari retorted. She turned to Takeru, and smiled. "There's still time before we have to go home-- time to leave the lovebirds alone. Want to get some ice cream?"   
"Yeah, sure." Takeru's eyes brightened. "It's been to long since I've been to an ice cream place."  
  
"I'm going," Miyako announced, and the count of people coming grew larger as everyone but Taichi and Yamato echoed her words. Yamato just groaned and shook his head, buring his face in Taichi's shoulder.  
  
"Not after what happened last time."  
  
Taichi poked him. "You mean when TK accidently dumped his strawberry ice cream sunday in your-"  
  
"Shut. Up." Yamato muttered darkly. "Not a fond memory."  
  
"Who said it was an accident?" Takeru asked innocently, his eyes wide. "I just thought he was so cool and everything already..."  
  
"Takeru, I know everything about you. And about now, blackmail sounds good to me," his brother interrupted, fighting to keep a large, fond smile off his face. It'd been a while since Takeru had been able to come to a concert, and it was something he valued highly.  
  
Admist the laughter, Koushiro glanced over at the silent goggle-headed boy in the corner, who's dark brown eyes were staring at the floor with unusual pensiveness. "Daisuke? Are you coming?"  
  
Daisuke jerked up, looking at Koushiro with surprise and a small amount of panic visible in his features. "Wha-?! Oh, I... no, I don't think so," he stammered, a faint blush coming across his face. "I-I have to do something." Everyone blinked and looked at him. At their stares, Daisuke paled, and demanded nervously, "What? What's wrong? You're all lookin' at me funny now..."  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Yamato replied, puzzled as he looked at the younger boy. It surprised him more than anyone that Daisuke hadn't wanted to go. From the moment they'd met, the blunt, stubborn boy had idolized Tai, and not to mention he would never pass up a chance to be with Kari or the guys.   
  
The others watched, all equally bewildered as Daisuke stood stiffly and forced a smile. It seemed fake on his face for once, not the usual boistrous expression he wore like a second skin. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! We have an Emperor to beat, remember!" He left quickly, shutting the door behind him as well as the flabbergasted members of the Digidestined.  
  
Silence filled the room for a moment, and then Jyou remarked with dry humor, "Well, that was something you don't see everyday."  
  
The ice broken, everyone relaxed and laughed, dismissing the second of abnormality. Koushiro leaned back further into his boyfriend's embrace in bliss, as they watched with some amusement as Takeru and Hikaru continued to look at their brothers and make nonsense comments on their relationship and lack of air between kisses. As the talking grew, and they started off for the ice cream parlor down the street at the 7th, Taichi suddenly stopped Yamato as he was putting his dark coat on. The boy looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What now?"  
  
The former leader of the Digidestined looked thoughtfully at the young singer, a strangly serious look coming into his brown eyes. "Do you think Daisuke's okay?"  
  
Yamato bit his lip and looked away. "How should I know?"  
  
"You're more like him than me sometimes, you know. He's got a moody thing going on." Taichi smiled slightly and kissed the side of his face impishly before helping his boyfriend's other arm into his sleeve. Yamato smiled at the affectionate tone in his voice. "The Ishida attitude's moved on, I think."  
  
"Well, I don't know about that..." Yamato trailed off warmly, and gave a dazzling smile. "I think I still have a little edge in me."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Taichi chuckled. "But... you are like him, you know. I just don't know what to think about Daisuke sometimes. He tries to hard..."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." He sighed and paused before reluctantly speaking. "Daisuke... whatever's wrong with him, I think it's something he needs to find out on his own. Sometimes things just have to go that way." He took Taichi's hand and pressed it in his own gloved one, gazing at his love with a soft smile. "Hey, it worked for me."  
  
"I definatly don't doubt that..." Taichi grinned suddenly, his eyes lighting up with some new devlish thought. "Hey, you know what?"  
  
"Do I want to know what?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
Yamato sighed. "Well, you're going to tell me anyways, so just do it already." He tapped Taich's nose and grinned sardonically. "Or are you going to keep me waiting?"  
  
"Not at all," his boyfriend said in pretend surprise, putting a hand to his chest. He leaned close, placing his lips next to the blonde boy's ear, ignoring the light hair that brushed on his face. Yamato listened curiously to the seductive whisper in his ear and blushed furiously.  
  
"What?!?!" He jerked away, still flushing brighter than Taichi had ever seen him. The brown haired boy tried to look blank, but couldn't stop the grin twitching on his face.   
  
"Whaaat? I just said that-"  
  
"Daisuke is not what our children would be like if we had any, damn it!"  
  
Taichi fake sniffed and looked at Yamato with huge watery eyes, the perfect face of sadness. "Oh, but, Yama-kun! Does this mean you don't want to have-"  
  
"Tai, don't make me hit you!"  
  
"Damn. And I wanted a tiny Daisuke... with your eyes... and my hair... and your hips.... and my-"  
  
"I meant that about hitting you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke watched gloomily without saying words as he bounced the black and white soccer ball in his hands on the floor of his bedroom. It was amazing he had found a spot in the mess, but sometimes miracles did happen. The wooden panels of the apartment bedroom echoed through the house, and he was glad his parents weren't there to hear it. He'd come home to find they'd gone to a playhouse somewhere in the south of the city.   
  
Dimly, he wondered if the others were having fun without him. The depressed thought that ran through his head said yes. On the other hand, it'd always been a conflict with his thoughts, and some part of him was yelling at him for being an idiot and not accepting the invite. Kari? Ice cream?  
  
What'd happened? To make everything turn upside down momentarily?  
  
Now that he was away from the music hall and the haunting song that'd frozen him into uncertainty, he was starting to calm down and start to feel annoyed. He'd acted stupid, and by now everyone probably thought he was chickening out on them. Some kind of social outcast-- he could see it now.  
  
'What a loser, I can't believe he didn't want to come,' Kari would say, her eyes scornful. Just the thought made Daisuke feel crushed, and tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
'Yeah, but he always was. I mean, what a pathetic Digimon!' Takeru would laugh harshly, then take Hikari's hand and smile slyly into her face. 'Nothing like a real man should act.' Hikari would not and then kiss him sweetly, melting into his embrace and-  
  
"Stop it," hissed Daisuke darkly. "Don't think like that..." He let the soccer ball drop, feeling sick to his stomach as he wiped the hot tears away fiercely. Some part of him was still chiding him. Takeru would never say that, and... Hikari, she liked him, right? Yeah, how could she not?  
  
'Plenty of ways,' a voice said in disgust in his mind. 'You're pitiful. You can't do anything right. If you did, they'd listen to you, wouldn't they?'  
  
"Yeah, but they're my friends," Daisuke murmered, eyes reflecting inner incertainty as he bit his lip. 'I think so, at least.'  
  
"Daisukeeee!" a small voice squealed in delight. A small ball of blue hopped into his arms, and Daisuke felt a large grin come over his face as he looked down into the adorable eyes of Chibimon's bright face.  
  
"Hey, there," he said, hugging his Digimon partner tightly. "What's up?"  
  
Chibimon's large brown eyes looked up in adoration at his friend. "Nothin'. I was sleepin' when I heard you come in!" A concerned look came over the cute cheerful face. "You sounded sad. Are you 'kay?"  
  
Daisuke smiled gently. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wishin' some stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well..." Daisuke thought for a moment, and fell back on his bed, Chibimon still in his arms. He stroked a spot on his friend's head that made the Digimon squirm in happiness while he considered. Finally, he said, "I wish I could do something important like everyone else."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chibimon asked, blinking up at his friend in naive curiousity.  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "I dunno- nothing much. I mean, it's just... Takeru has this hope thing, and then Angemon! Kari has Angewomon. It's just... nevermind. And Miyako's smart with computers. Cody's pretty cool for a kid- he's really, I don't know... wise and stuff. He always thinks before he goes into battle. Tai was the leader, and everyone respects him! And Joe's smart, Izzy's a genius with computers, Sora's nice to everyone..." he sighed.  
  
"If only I could do something none of them could," he said out loud suddenly, with a heavy sigh. "But I can't do anything like that... I can't lead, I can't seem to be smart, and I definatly know nothing about computers. I'm not some sensitive nice guy, and I can't draw or play sports, or-"  
  
"You can play soccer!" Chibimon squealed, bouncing on his partner's stomache. Daisuke laughed.  
  
"Hey, that's ticklish! And I know I can do that- but no one seems to care!" He caught Chibimon in midair and giggled. "And stop bouncing on me!"  
  
Chibimon squirmed happily in his hands. "But it's fuuun!"  
  
Daisuke laughed some more, and hugged the blue creature tightly to his surprise. "Thanks, Chibimon. You can always make me laugh."  
  
"Sure thin', Dai'uke." Chibimon snuggled up to his owner with contenment, and buried himself in the fabric of Daisuke's soft purple shirt. Daisuke sighed, more at peace than before, and forgot the troublesome worries he'd voiced a minute ago. Chibimon seemed to have that affect on him- and he couldn't say he didn't welcome it.  
  
"You're my best bud," he murmered sleepily to his partner.  
  
Chibimon only snored in reply.  
  
Daisuke smiled at this and tucked the covers around himself, closing his eyes comfortably, and let his thoughts wander. Chibimon felt warm against his chest, almost like an old cat he used to have when he was only five, and he felt like he was drifting as he slowed his breathing and started to drift off.  
  
As he did, the light sad lyrics of the song at the concert floated through his mind.  
  
Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye...  
  
Suddenly compelled again by the haunting music, he sighed softly. It had touched him in a way he hadn't expected, and he wasn't sure why. Daisuke smiled slightly, and idly sang softly under his breath, "Remember me... once in a while, please promise me you'll try..." Chibimon stirred under his words, and looked sleepily up at his owner.  
  
"Dat's nice, 'Suke..."  
  
Daisuke grinned. "Ya think so?" Chibimon nodded, looking suddenly intent.   
  
"Will you sing it for me?!" the blue creature cried in delight.  
  
Daisuke blushed, considered, and nodded with some happiness at the attention. He continued, slightly louder, trying to force his awkward voice into the notes.  
  
"When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free.... if you ever find a moment... spare a thought for m-me..." he stumbled uncomfortably. Irritated, he pitched his voice lower, softer than he had before. Chibimon was intently listening to his surprise.  
  
"Um... let's see... it's-oh... We never said our love was evergreen... or as unchanging as the sea... but if you can still remember..."  
  
Chibimon looked amazed. "Wow, Dai'Suke!"  
  
"Stop and think of me..." Daisuke sang, feeling the words flowing easily now from him. The lyrics seemed to be fresh in his mind still, as their effect on him. Even he was surprised at the ease they were coming from him, but at the same time he felt disappointed. It was obvious he was no rockstar singer like Yamato was. "... think of all the things we've shared and seen... don't think about the things which might've been."  
  
Chibimon started to bounce on the bed as he laughed and started to sing louder, enjoying the attention.  
  
"Think of me, think of me waking... silent and resigned... Imagine me, trying to hard... to put you from my mind... Recall those days, look back on all those times..." He picked up Chibimon and squeezed of him. "Think of the things we'll never do... there will never be a-" He broke into laughter as Chibimon lept and jumped into his spiky mass of brown hair. "Hey!"  
  
"You're good, Daisuke!"  
  
"Thanks, Chibimon!" Daisuke crunched his tanned face up thoughtfully. "I can't remember what it was called, but it was the song Yamato sung- the opera one, remember?"  
  
"You never told me you were an opera singer!" Chibimon accused.  
  
"Cause I'm not!"  
  
"Are too!" Chibimon paused innocently. "What's opera, D'Suke?"  
  
"Eh... high singing people." Daisuke shrugged. "I've never seen one! How should I know?"  
  
Chibimon blinked. "Oh, nevermind- you aren't one."  
  
"Told ya. Now good night- we have to go to the Digital World tomorrow, remember?" Daisuke reminded him, going back under the warmth of his covers. "You'll want your sleep."  
  
"Okay, D'Suke." Chibimon dived under the covers and curled up next to his friend's neck again.  
  
As Daisuke closed his eyes, drowsiness falling over him like a dark viel of dreams again, the haunting lyrics that somehow seemed to foreshadow something terrible floated through his mind again.  
  
We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, this seems kinda pointless," Takeru said with a sigh, looking over the ravaged area of the Digital World. The landscape was covered in torn trees, the branches scattering the ground in sharp pieces from what was obviously an evil Digimon's work. The village down in the valley looked deserted, crushed to nothing. The sick looks on the Digidestined faces deepened as one of the huts fell abruptly, unable to keep standing with only half it's walls.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Hikari asked softly, her eyes grieving.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but my bet is that Ken herded everyone out, slapped dark rings on them, and made them his slaves," Miyako said darkly. Anger sparked in her eyes as she mentioned the name of her once-obsession. It had taken a long time for her to accept the truth, no matter how crushing.  
  
Daisuke scanned the horizen, putting a hand on his forehead to shadow his face. "Looks like it's empty to me. Let's go kick Ken's butt!"  
  
Collective groans were heard.  
  
"Whaat?" the goggle-adorned leader demanded. "You want to stop him, right? So let's go get him!"  
  
"It's not that easy," Takeru said in exasperation, having given this speech before one to many times for his own sanity. "We have to plan, and besides, one look doesn't mean there isn't anyone. First we should go down there and check it out for clues."  
  
"Oh, that's just great, Nancy Drew," Daisuke said, eyes flashing. "Look for clues? Jeez, how stupid can you ge-"  
  
"Daisuke! Stop it!" Hikari said sharply. "He's right. There might be something down there. You can either come with us and help us for once or just stay behind and pout." She turned and walked down the slope, leaving Daisuke with a jaw dropped and widened eyes.  
  
"Hi-Hikari..." he stammered. "I-I- I didn't..."  
  
Takeru looked after her with a startled expression. 'That's not like her...' he thought in alarm. 'What's wrong?'  
  
"Hikari! Wait for me!" Daisuke called, starting to run after her. The blonde holder of Hope hesitated and reached out, grabbing the boy's arm tightly.  
  
"Hey- wait, Daisuke," he said quickly, his mind whirling for something to say. "I- why don't you stay up here and look out for everything? I mean, you know, keep watch?"  
  
Daisuke stared at him, and slowly looked down. "Yeah, sure," he said quietly.  
  
Takeru nodded, satisfied, and looked at Miyako and Cody who were standing with confused expressions. "You guys go to the east side and check. Don't worry, Daisuke's got our backs," he added, hoping to somehow ease off Hikari's cold words. Although he didn't always get along with the holder of Courage and Friendship, he knew the words might have affected him. Then, he hurried off down the same slope, sliding on his sneakers down the rocks and grass, leaving the leader and his Digimon behind on the hill, alone.  
  
Daisuke stood looking after them quietly, his deep brown eyes showing the new heartbreak that had came. He looked down at the ground, and said in a whisper,   
  
"You didn't have to patronize me. I would have stayed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru gasped for air, his lungs burning slightly as he caught up to Hikari's tense form as she marched resolutely for the villiage. "Hikari..." he pleaded, his blue eyes confused. "What's... wrong...?"  
  
The child of Light whirled on him suddenly, looking striken and guilty at the same time. Takeru jerked to a stop in front of her, confused, and caught his breath as she started to rant.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! I know he means well, but gods, can't he just give it up?! Can't he just learn that we can't just barge into Ken's headquarters and take what we want? We don't have that power- he knows that, but he still wants to do it! And he won't... he won't leave me alone! I'm a human, I need space, I need him to stop fanning over me like some lovesick-"  
  
"Whoa, okay, I get it," Takeru interrupted with a sigh that went all the way through him. "Calm down."  
  
"I didn't meant to hurt him," Hikari said quietly. "But I can't just keep taking it."  
  
Takeru avoided her eyes and shrugged uneasily. "He is a little hard to get used to, but he's a good friend."  
  
Hikari glared at him. "Are you on his side?!"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
"I didn't mean that-"  
  
"So you're on my side?" she asked in a demanding tone. Takeru took an uncertain step back, taking deep breaths and thinking it through slowly.  
  
"Well... will you hear me out?" he asked, biting his lip. At her nod, he continued slowly, encouragingly. "I know you have trouble with him, but it's not all bad. I mean, sure he's stubborn sometimes and a little to possessive, but he is a nice guy. He's not all that bad and- hey, listen to me," he said as she opened her mouth to protest. "Daisuke's my friend, even though I'd never admit it to him. Maybe if we just... give him another chance or two. Sooner or later, things'll get better, okay?"  
  
Slowly, Hikari nodded, a faint blush covering her features. "Y-yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset. It's just hard sometimes, and..." She shook her head. "I'll apologize to Daisuke- that'll make his day at least."  
  
Takeru grinned widely, his cheerful boyish manner shining through as he nodded. "At the very least, his year!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daisuke?" Veemon asked, breaking the grim silence that had fallen over the clearing. Daisuke didn't budge his gaze from the spectable of Takeru and Hikari fighting and then laughing together as he asked softly what his friend wanted. Veemon looked at him in worry.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Daisuke sighed after a moment, letting his breath out slowly. "No. Didn't you hear TJ? He just... patted my arm for god's sake and went off! They humored me! They... treated me like an idiot... Veemon..." His eyes filled with deep hurt as he closed them and sat down on a rock nearby, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them as the tears brimmed. "I can't believe it... they actually thought I'd fall for that... Daisuke, keep watch, yeah right..."  
  
Veemon looked crushed. "I'm sorry, Daisuke." He walked over next to his best friend and sat identical to him, then looked up at him with the same adoring eyes he always had. "Would it help you if I made you laugh?"  
  
Daisuke blinked back tears and forced a smile. "You could try, but I doubt it'd work, Veemon."  
  
"What about ice cream? That's funny. Everyone eats vanilla, but we know that chocolate and sherbert is the best, right, Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke's face started to smile, and his eyes shone with gratitude that he could never place into words. "Yeah, definatly. With chocolate chips and oreos and..."  
  
"Skittles!" Veemon interjected. "You almost forgot the skittles!"  
  
"Yeah, them too. And orange juice and..." Daisuke trailed off as he accidently glanced down the slope to see Takeru and Hikari looking through the villiage together. Takeru lifted a branch for Hikari and smiled at her as she said something to him that made her laugh. Immeadiatly, the boy's face fell. "And... and... I'm sorry, Veemon. But I don't think it's gonna work..." He sniffed slightly and buried his face in his arms.  
  
Veemon sadly looked at him as he started to look unhappily at the ground again. "Why are you so sad today, Daisuke?"  
  
"I dunno..." the young boy sighed, his eyes going to the sun in the distance. "Just depressed, I guess."  
  
Veemon blinked. "What's depression, Dai-san?"  
  
Daisuke paused, a shadow coming over his face. "When you're really really sad and nothing can make you cheer up even when it's supposed to. You feel like your hearts been ripped out, and you feel empty of anything. Ice cream's not fun anymore," he added. "And the world seems to hold no meaning. You just want to cry... and sit... and just... be alone... forever..." Tears sprung to his beautiful chocolate brown eyes again and he wiped them away.  
  
"I'm with you!" Veemon said sadly, tears filling his eyes. "Please cheer up, Daisuke!" Desperatly, he went through everything he'd ever done with Daisuke in his mind, hoping to find the things that would make him smile again. A sudden flash of inspiration struck him. "Why don't you sing that song again? The opera one!"  
  
Daisuke looked at him, bewildered. "What?"  
  
"Think of me, think of me...." Veemon paused. "I don't know the words! But you were really good! Maybe you'll feel better!"  
  
Daisuke laughed hollowly. "Maybe..." He glanced at Takeru and Hikari, both bowed to the earth and looking under some large piece of roof, heads close together, and winced.   
  
"Please?" Veemon begged, large brown eyes searching Daisuke's own. "For me, Dai-chan?!"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I- okay..." He looked at his friend and started to sing, shakily at first, tears choking him.  
  
"T-think of me, think of me f-fondly..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The darkness of the tower room seemed to scare away even the shadows housed in the corners of the Digimon Emperor's control room. Among the cold throne and black walls, only the moniters across the wall showed any color or light. The faced on them were the only brightness.  
  
Ken Ichijouji glared frostily at the screens that displayed the faces of the Digidestined. His glasses were discarded on the floor in boredom, and he was slouched in his throne almost moodily.  
  
"Not a single thing to do," he mumbled in irritation. Anger and disgust covered his perfect features, the intense violet eyes that seemed to be sharper than any weapon. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Master," Wormmon whispered tremblingly. "Perhaps you should-"  
  
"Shut up, and never give me any suggestions!" snapped Ken, hostility flaring up in his eyes. "Don't forget your place, worm. Remember you are only here to serve me- not give me foolish advice you know nothing about!"  
  
"Y-yes, Master, forgive me," Wormmon said, cowering back and quivering even more violently than before.  
  
"Hmph." The boy genius turned back to the view screens and idly flipped through images with his control switch. "Let's see what my slaves are doing in the Digital World," he murmered, an evil smile curving his lips into a smirk. Pictures of Digimon encased in Dark Rings covered the dark, bleak wall now, flashing randomly through. Sounds filtered through, the sounds of fighting in the areanas down by the mountains, of backbreaking work being carried out, and small places being destroyed. A new control spire was being constructed near the winter regeons of the Digital World.  
  
"... move it now...!"  
  
"... need... what would... don't try to..."  
  
"... pull har... er.."  
  
Ken leaned back, listening and watching with contentment and a dark morbid pleasure as his work was carried out. Dreamily, he spoke to no particular thing, just wanting to hear his voice echo in the triumph. "Soon it will all be mine..."  
  
"... obey or... does..."  
  
"... brand... sei..."  
  
"... -ove was eve... green.. or as... un-"  
  
Ken's eyes snapped open, the violent shade of indigo looking shocked and horrified. "What?!" He snatched the control, turning it back to the last soundbyte, muttering in confusion the entire time.  
  
Wormmon looked at his master in confusion and fear. "Master, what is going on?"  
  
"I heard singing!" the Digimon Emperor gasped in outrage. "Someone's here from the real world- how could I have missed them...!?" Finally, with a graceful flick of the wrist, the sound coming through came out clearly.  
  
"... Think of all the things we've shared and seen... don't think about the things which might have been..."  
  
The perfect expression of shock and disbelief faded from the twisted dark boy's face faded, replaced by cold indifference. "Opera...? I must find out who this is." Calmly, he switched the video feed until he found what he was looking for, and displayed it upon every screen in the room.  
  
The red cinnamon streaks in brown spiked hair, the form curled up in a position on a rock, and the chocolate brown eyes that seemed deeper and more filled with emotions than anything Ken had seen in his life, were all unmistakable.  
  
"Daisuke..." he murmered, the name carrassed in his words. "He's... singing..." He watched, astonished and with a spark of pure pleasure as the leader of the Digidestined sang to his Digimon, not knowing he was being watched.  
  
"... Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned... Imagine me, trying to hard, to put you from my mind..."  
  
The dark blue haired boy let out a deep breath, his eyes flickering with something Wormmon couldn't describe. "He's... beautiful..."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Silence!" He held up a single rigid hand, not bothering to glance behind, and leaned forward in his chair to see clearer.  
  
"... Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things... we'll never do... There will never be a day when I won't think... of you..." The Destined leader's eyes started to fill with something that alarmed Ken greatly.  
  
"He's crying," he said in surprise, faint amusement crossing his face. "I wish I could know why... I hate to come upon a show right in the middle of the hour." He fell silent, listening as the last of the song faded for a moment, then caught up again as his voice caught strength.  
  
"He's... perfectly..." Ken breathed, his face enraptured. "How is it no one has found this... this... amazing talent?" The chocolate eyed boy's voice flowed smoother than any river or darkness he'd seen, soft but powerful, an enticing mixture of pain and haunting longing combined with deeply woven underlines of beauty. It beckoned, and called, pulling Ken almost standing to face the screen and get closer. Blinking, he shook his head and sat firmly back down.  
  
The idea that the blunt, usually angry toned boy could have a voice that could charm even his cold front was impossible.  
  
Yet it was happening, and hearing the words uttered from him right then, the beautiful melody so perfectly sung, Ken wondered how any of them could have not guessed it. There hadn't been any sign before. Nothing that showed any sort of sensitivity in him, save for the affection he showed his Digimon.   
  
He'd known he was courageous, reckless. Even intelligent at times. But he had never imagined in his wildest dreams that there was another side to the fiery leader.  
  
It was an... interesting notion.  
  
More than that. It was a facination...  
  
Every since four years ago, Ken Ichijouji had taken a strange interest in music. Not just any music, but the opera especially. The strange, compelling music pieces drew him like a bumblebee to sweet honey, taking his entire attention. So it was no wonder he secretely attended every performance given at their local opera and play house, hiding in the backgrounds or in the high balconies at times to make sure no one saw his face. His mother approved, it was culture, after all.  
  
Daisuke was not singing as the stereotype high noted opera woman known for their shrill voices. He was singing true opera- the deep, smooth flow that would bring a person to their knees in it's majesty. And Ken was almost certain the boy had absolutely no idea he weilded that kind of power.  
  
It made him more intriguing than he had been before in the Kaizer's eyes.  
  
Some part of him wondered... a secret, wistful part of him... what would Daisuke sing if he could sing for him? Most likely a piece filled with hatred. Ken refused to let the sad sigh that was starting escape. There was something about the leader of the Digidestined- he wasn't sure exactly what, but it seemed to compell him just as much as music did.  
  
It tightened the entire deal Kaizer had created in the first place.  
  
Daisuke would have to be his.  
  
Ken smiled, leaning back in pleasure, and letting his eyes drift shut as he turned up the sound on the moniters to the highest level. Wormmon skitted back into the corner from the noise, wincing, and scrambled out of the room hurridly.  
  
The Emperor's hands slowly took off his shades and gloves before resting in his throne and letting a relaxed look come swiftly over his face.  
  
'When you find that once again, you long to take your heart back and be free...'  
  
He let the music take him away.  
  
And in his mind, he plotted to catch the siren that had lured him away so easily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the exhausted children finally returned from the Digiworld, worn and bedraggled from the harsh work, it was almost nightfall. The school was completely devoid of life, being so late. The evening sky was a brilliant hue of red and gold that splashed across their tired faces.  
  
"I'm... so... tired..." Takeru groaned, clutching his backpack. "Sleep..."  
  
"Mm..." mumbled Miyako in what was most likely agreement. Her head nodded down to her chest before jerking up again, her eyes blinking quickly.  
  
"Tell me about it," Hikari said weakly, wiping her hair back from her forehead. "I've never done so much in so little time..."  
  
"Time to get going," Iori said, looking up at the sky with emerald eyes that reflected his own anxiousness to get home and into his own bed. "Mom will be waiting for me, I can't keep her waiting."  
  
"Yeah, see you later, Iori-kun." Miyako waved, then turned to the others and repeated it. The others gave brief smiles as the two wandered off in different directions. After they turned the corner, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari looked at each other.  
  
Daisuke, who'd been silent the entire trip, looked between them both. Both looking at him with the same expressionless face he was wearing at the moment. The silence stretched.  
  
Unsure of what to say, as the leader kept quiet while staring at them, Hikari said hesitantly, "Daisuke... I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I guess the stress of building the villiage over got to me." It was a lame excuse, and she knew it, but Daisuke grew a soft smile of delight as she spoke.  
  
"That's okay, Hikari!" he said with his usual brightness. "I know you must've been really tired. In fact, would you like me to walk you home? I mean, it could be dangerous out there-"  
  
"N-no, I'll be fine," she hastily interrupted. "You go on ahead."  
  
"Well..." He bit his lip, looking disappointed, but then smiled again. "Okay! See you tomorrow, Hikari-chan!" He tucked his backpack straps more securely, Chibimon giggling from inside the folds, and turned to leave. Once Daisuke's form had disappeared as well, the holder of light turned to Takeru.  
  
"Takeru-kun? What am I going to do about him?" she asked in despair. "I don't want to hurt him, but I don't like him like that."  
  
Takeru sighed. "C'mon. We'll think of something." He grabbed her hand gently in reassurance, and gazed into her worried eyes. "He'll be okay no matter what happens- you know him."  
  
"You're right. I just can't help but worry." She smiled, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. Takeru blinked before he realized he was still holding her hand, and dropped it with a similiar flush covering his face.  
  
"Er, well... want to..." he scratched his head sheepishly, blue eyes hopeful. "... may I walk you home?"  
  
Hikari glowed with her beaming grin. "Yeah... I'd like that."  
  
He offered her his hand again, and as she took it and started down the walkway with him, the sun started to set. He said something to hear unheard, and her laughter filled the light air as they walked away from the school building.  
  
Left behind one of the school hedges, Daisuke slumped into a tiny ball and felt his eyes fill with hot tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Daisuke's horrified eyes had watched the scene that shattered his love life, another pair of eyes watched the aftermath as Daisuke sobbed bitterly into his jacket sleeves. Clear and cutting, narrowed eyes that had the most unusual colour.  
  
'I can't believe he actually didn't expect this to happen...'  
  
Ken smirked from his hiding place. 'Now, the time has almost come to start my plan to take him...'   
  
Strangely enough, watching the smaller boy sitting there in pieces, he felt his smirk fade for an instant.  
  
He wouldn't stop crying...  
  
Kaizer clenched his fists, remembering the fact it always seemed like Daisuke was crying. They couldn't see- couldn't understand, this new precious treasure. It was covered, like a hidden art work in a dusted attic falling apart, a ripped canvas just barely keeping it in its damp security.  
  
He would throw away the blanket though, he thought in triumph. The sad, haunting music would stop forever.  
  
And Daisuke Motomiya would never sing a solo melody again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END~ ^_^;;  



End file.
